I Will Always Love You
by rosaandrews
Summary: "I love everything about you." Jade and her parents relationship.


**AN: I hope you like it. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>They're only sixteen when she comes into their life.<p>

_Jadelyn August West._

Her name rolls off your tongue like a candy.

At least that's what her parents always say.

No one expected the football star and the smartest girl to get pregnant.

At least at sixteen.

The school ends up loving the baby.

She becomes their own little mascot.

She spends the first two years of her life with a bunch of aunts and uncles.

She giggles and cries.

Neither of her parents would have it any other way.

Two years after she's born they graduate.

Both parents kick out their kids.

They're left with their two year old daughter and living on the streets.

Going to college is gone.

Both parents struggling.

Almost never eat a meal.

Their baby always gets a meal.

They somehow afford a mobile house.

Their baby never starves.

They start collecting money.

For their baby.

The Daddy manages to go to college.

Then he becomes a CEO.

Their baby isn't a baby anymore.

She's six years old.

She makes them laugh every day.

She wasn't expecting to see less of her Daddy.

She wasn't expecting for her Mommy and Daddy to start yelling.

She wasn't expecting her Daddy to leave her and her Mommy.

She wasn't expecting for her Daddy not being there on her seventh birthday.

She surely wasn't expecting her Daddy to bring around a new girl.

_Laura._

Her Daddy should be with her Mommy.

_Lucy. _

Mommy doesn't care and gets her own boyfriend.

_Trevor._

She thinks that _Trevor_ is a stupid name.

Her Mommy should be her Daddy.

_Michael._

That's not a stupid name.

Daddy and _Laura, _ugh, have a baby.

_Jonas Parker West._

Is it too hard to see that Mommy and Daddy belong together?

She works tirelessly to get them together.

Until she's ten.

And she finally understands the concept of divorce.

Di- vorce

/dəˈvôrs/

_noun_

The legal dissolution of marriage by court or other competent body.

Or

_verb_

Legally dissolve one's marriage with (someone.)

She turns into a non-stereotypical mean girl.

Mommy and _Trevor_ have a baby.

_Natalia Elizabeth Smalls. _

Their once princess turn not enters high school.

A high school neither parent approve of.

She doesn't care. (When has she ever?)

She brings home a boy.

He seems awkward around them.

Not being used to a "broken" family.

He thinks he sees the thing that could bring them back together.

_Jadelyn, _now _Jade, Jonas, and Natalia _somehow are best friends.

She gets all the lead parts in the schools plays.

(Of course she does, she's great.)

It is Mommy and Daddy's Ten Year High School Reunion.

Everyone remembers their first born.

Just not the way she is now.

The reunion was the same night as her sophomore Big Showcase.

She missed it and missed apparently a great girl.

She doesn't the girl is great.

First impressions always last.

She doesn't get the leads anymore.

She could have sang for their dinner, she was the one wearing the dress but no.

Always _Tori Vega_.

_Tori, Tori Vega, Victoria, Victoria Vega. _

Where's _Jade, Jade West, Jadelyn, Jadelyn West _in any of her friend's vocabulary?

Only _Beck Oliver's._

Mommy and _Trevor _have another baby.

_Kaleb Trevor Smalls. _

She graduates.

Losing contact with everyone, except _Beck._

She never talks to her parents any more.

She doesn't know that Daddy sometimes cries over her.

She doesn't know that Jonas, Natalia, and Kaleb miss her.

She comes back for one reason.

Her father is dead.

"Six feet under."

"Sleeping with the worms."

"Worm food."

She and _Beck _sit together.

Her mother sheds some tears.

_Jade_ thinks this is the first time she's cried, for real.

_Laura _comes over and hands her a video.

She doesn't for years.

In those years she's married.

She has at least three kids.

_Rachelle Mary Oliver._

_Hannah June Oliver._

_Ryan Michael Oliver._

Yes, after her father.

She has another one.

_Caroline Rose Oliver._

She doesn't view the video until after _Beck's_ dead.

She is sitting in her daughter's house because she was a frail old ninety year old.

She sets the DVD in the player and hits play.

"_Look, Jadey, there you are! Aren't you a cute baby! I'll always love you!"_

"_First soccer game! Go Jadelyn!" _

"_You will be the most beautiful girl!"_

"_Choose a boy who loves you for you." _

"_I'm sorry, Jadey. It wasn't working with her." _

"_I don't care what you do, I'll always love you." _

"_You graduated today. So proud." _

"_I hope I can go to your wedding." _

"_Things aren't looking good."_

"_There taking me off treatment, it isn't working. I don't want this to be over yet."_

"_I'm on my death bed and Jadey I love everything about you. I love how you aren't afraid to be yourself and you aren't afraid to follow your dreams no matter how many people stand in your way. Jadey, I love you." _

And then?

The video went black.

That was the last thing her father every said to her.

Tears are running down her face.

She's trying to stop.

She's commanding herself to stop.

And her last words?

"**I love you too, Daddy."**


End file.
